


The Cheesiest

by asianfairyfloss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Really It's Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianfairyfloss/pseuds/asianfairyfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said it jokingly but deep down Stiles really was a sucker for cheesy romances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheesiest

“Please tell me you aren’t leading me to a candle lit dinner under the starlight?” Stiles jokes while continuing to walk blindfolded. “ _Of course_. I know how much you enjoy those cheesy romances.” Isaac quips back while leading the _jokingly_ annoyed boy further into the woods. “You sure know the way to a man’s heart, Mr. Lahey.” Stiles swoons. Isaac rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, not bothering to look behind at the face he knew Stiles was making in attempt to _swoon_. “Alright, real talk. Can you please tell me where we’re going? I kind of expected tonight to be more kissing and less wandering through Beacon Hills blindfolded for an hour.” Isaac gives a slight tug indicating they were at their destination before stating, “It has **not** been an hour and I assure you there will be kissing.”

A few moments later Stiles’ eyes are blinking rapidly to adjust to the blindfold being removed. Despite being night the light was still too harsh for Stiles’ slowly adjusting eyes to make out where they were or what was in front of him. The colors and shapes start out as a blur but quickly come into view after a few more blinks. In front of him was in fact a blanket set out with a picnic basket and a few matching candles all set at the edge of the woods under the ever beautiful night sky. Stiles lets out a laugh before swinging around and launching himself at the worried werewolf. The kiss starts out chaste and sweet before moving into a deeper, more passionate embrace. Isaac can’t help but snake his hands around the waist of his boyfriend. The motion causes Stiles’ arms to tighten around Isaacs’s neck in order to deepen the kiss and create more body contact. The kiss continues until Stiles has to break away for breath.

Grinning from ear to ear, Stiles gives more pecks along Isaac’s face before pulling back and saying in a Southern Belle accent, “Oh Mr. Lahey, how ever did you know?” Rolling his eyes once more Isaac replies in his best gentleman voice, “I always know what you like, hun. If you’d asked for anything, I’d give it to you. What is it you want, Stiles? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Stiles.” Stiles' grin widens while he breaks out of their hold. “I cannot believe you just quoted ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ to me. You cheesy heartbreaker.” Isaac smiles cheekily and shrugs before pulling Stiles down to the blanket. “Well this cheesy heartbreaker is starving and wants to enjoy the dinner he slaved over the stove to make.” Stiles gives Isaac a playful shove before leaning into him and indulging in the wonderful evening Isaac had worked so hard to prepare. Stiles wouldn’t say it but he really was a sucker for cheesy romances and this was the ultimate cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this satisfies some sweet tooths. I am in a fluffy mood and no one can stop me.  
> BTW I don't own Teen Wolf or It's A Wonderful Life. So yeah. That's that.


End file.
